The Elder Scrolls VI: Argonia
The Elder Scrolls VI: Argonia is the sixth installment of the game series The Elder Scrolls. It will be created by Bethesda studios and will be close to the roots of the game series from before. Main story and characters are yet to be confirmed. It will be for Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch and PC and will be due March 2019. Location and Government Black Marsh, also known as Argonia, is one of the nine Provinces of Tamriel. It is the home of the Argonians, the reptilian natives of this swampland rainforest. The province is filled with "great inland waterways and impenetrable swamps". The Dunmer of neighboring Morrowind used to enter the region for slaves, particularly House Telvanni. Some time after the Nerevarine left Morrowind, slavery was outlawed. There are several possibilities that could be the ruling body on Black Marsh. One of possibilities is the An-Xileel who seemed to be in charge of Black Marsh after the Oblivion Crisis. Possibly a political faction in Black Marsh that was part of the invasion of Morrowind. Since there are references to the King of Argonia and an Argonian Royal Court, this might be the central governing body. Another possibility is that the Hist are in control of the government in some way, or at least have an influence in it. Otherwise, its role is unknown Major cities *Archon - A city located in the south east of Black Marsh. In 4E 187, the Listener Alisanne Dupre mentioned to Rasha, a Speaker, about reinstating training for Shadowscales in Archon. The proposal was dismissed due to a lack of resources. *Blackrose - A major Argonian city located in the southern reaches of Black Marsh. Notably Nienolas Ulwarth, known as the mighty, hailed from this city. Murkwood is near this city, which is a forest the Eternal Champion visits to get a part of the Staff of Chaos. *Gideon - A major city in Argonia, this city was first founded by the Ayleids, and is in the westernmost section of Argonia, close to the border of Cyrodiil. *Helstrom - This city is in the center of Argonia. The city has never been reached by the Cyrodilic Empire and therefore is the capital of non-Imperial Black Marsh. *Lilmoth - Lilmoth is the most southern city in Black Marsh and has been described as the "festering jewel" of Black Marsh. *Soulrest - Soulrest is a large city located in the south of Black Marsh where many go for their burial. *Stormhold - One of the major cities in Argonia. It was originally founded by the Ayleids, and it is located in the northern part of Argonia. *Thorn - Thorn is a city in Black Marsh close to the Border of Morrowind. It is the most north-easterly city in Black Marsh. Production Argonia was contraceptualised shortly after the release of Skyrim in 2011. Work on Argonia did not begin until The Elder Scrolls: Online's release in 2014. Developers considered the game to be a spiritual successor to previous The Elder Scrolls games. Races, weapons, etc. Races *Argonian *Khajiit *Dunmer *Bosmer *Altmer *Imperial *Nord *Breton *Redguard *Orsimer *Kothringi (http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Kothringi) Weapons One Handed Weapons One handed weapons are faster depending on what type of weapon compared to two handed weapons. One handed weapons (Dagger, Sword, War Axe, Short Spear and Mace) can be duel wielded, at the cost of blocking. *Sword (Shortswords, Longswords, Katanas) *Daggers *War Axe *Mace *Short Spear Two Handed Weapons Two handed weapons are slower than one handed weapons, but they deal more damage depending on the weapon. Two handed weapons are Greatsword, Battleaxe, Spear and Warhammer. *Battleaxe *Greatsword/Claymore *Warhammer *Spear Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons can be used on an enemy from a distance. These weapons are the Bow, Crossbow, Javelin (throwing spear) and Shuriken. Most ranged weapons require ammo, such as arrows or bolts. *Bow *Javelin *Crossbow *Shuriken *Throwing Daggers Smithing Materials Light Armor/Weapons *Hide *Leather *Fur *Scaled *Elven *Chainmail *Scaled *Glass *Mithril *Ash *Dragonscale Heavy Armor/Weapons *Iron *Silver *Steel *Dwemer *Orcish *Daedric *Flint *Dragonbone Skills COMBAT *Energy Weapons *Two Handed *Archery *Heavy Armor *Ranger - Ranger is the use of ranged weapons other than Bows and Crossbows. MAGIC *Alteration *Conjuration *Destruction *Restoration *Illusion *Proficiency - Proficiency is total Magicka and Magicka Regen, Serenity is how a Magic spell is conducted, and may have additional effects if this tree is upgraded. *Serenity STEALTH *Sneak *Stalk *Thief *Light Armor *Assassin *Locksmith ABILITY *Enchanting *Alchemy *Command *Speed *Transformation (Werewolf/Vampire/Werecroc) *Charisma - Charisma is speech skill from Skyrim. Command allows you to perform additional actions with your follower. Resilience is your resistance to damage and poisons/diseases. Transformation is the skill that covers all skills that is not as your normal player, such as a werewolf. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PC games Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Bethesda Softworks games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:2023 Category:PEGI 18 Category:M-Rated video games